The Best Kept Secrets
by BirdofParadise
Summary: Lorelai and Luke attempt to keep their new relationship under the Stars Hollow radar. It's about a week after the Season 4 finale. COMPLETE.


**Title:** The Best Kept Secrets  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, despite a very unhealthy attachment to them.  
  
**Summary:** Lorelai and Luke attempt to keep their new relationship under the Stars Hollow radar. It's about a week after the Season 4 finale.  
  
**Note:** Reviews and comments are always greatly appreciated.

* * *

_(Lorelai and Rory are walking into town.)_  
  
**RORY:** Mom, do I have a 'kick me' sign plastered on my back?  
  
**LORELAI:** No hon  
  
**RORY:** Maybe my underwear is hanging out?  
  
**LORELAI:** _(looks at Rory's backside)_ Uhhh... not that I can see. What's with you?  
  
**RORY:** Mom! I can't believe you haven't noticed... The walk from our house to Luke's is barely 10 minutes... 7 minutes and 44 seconds to be exact... and in that very short span of time we've elicited 12 gawks, 5 whispers, and one very audible gasp. So, either the cable lines are down again and the residents of Stars Hollow are desperate for any form of entertainment, or we the Gilmore Girls have suddenly become very noteworthy to the general public. Which frankly scares me a little... since, you know... I'm not quite ready to have my personal affairs become public fodder.  
  
**LORELAI:**_ (Stops and looks into her concerned daughter's face)_ Hon, I'm sure that no one knows about you. You haven't told anyone besides me. And, you've spoken to Dean, and he swears he didn't tell anyone. So, hopefully, both of you will be able to move on, ... away from this.  
  
**RORY:** So, then, why all the staring and whispers?  
  
**LORELAI:** Well, the cable did look a little fuzzy this morning.  
  
_(They continue walking and reach Luke's. They enter, upon which the entire diner becomes quiet. All eyes are on them.)_  
  
**LORELAI:** Ooookay. Uh... Hey everyone! _(Walks towards the counter with eyes following her. Luke is standing behind the counter. She leans in towards him.)_ Luke... why are all your customers acting strange?  
  
**LUKE:** Stranger than usual you mean?  
  
**LORELAI:** Look at them! They're ogling me as though they're pariahs and I'm dinner, and frankly I'm a bit freaked out.  
  
**LUKE:** Well, I can't be exactly sure... But, I have a feeling that they've somehow caught wind of you know...  
  
**LORELAI:** What?  
  
**LUKE:** Lorelai! You knnnoow... _(He leans in a bit closer much to the delight of the diner patrons.)_ Us.  
  
**LORELAI:** How? I mean, we've been so discreet! We could get hired by the CIA... join Sydney Bristow on missions... speak foreign languages even! That's how discreet!  
  
**LUKE:** Well, I'm not sure what tipped them off. But, this morning, I spotted Kirk hiding in the bushes across the street with a binocular and a zoom- lens camera. Which I thought was a bit odd...  
  
**LORELAI:** But... Kirk _is_ odd.  
  
**LUKE:** I know, but he was being odder than usual.  
  
**LORELAI:** Oh... that can't be good.  
  
**LUKE:** And, then Miss Patty came in early this morning, like 6 am, which she never does. And, she started asking me about the weather and about fishing, and then... when she thought I was engrossed in our conversation..., she slipped in the question, 'So, how is Lorelai in bed?'....  
  
**LORELAI:** WHAT???  
  
_(Both Luke and Lorelai nervously blush, as they have not yet had sex.)  
_  
**LUKE:** Thank God, I was onto her... I was able to successfully avoid that one altogether.  
  
**LORELAI:** Wow... Well, good. I mean, it is good right? That's what we decided right? That we would keep this under wraps?  
  
**LUKE:** Well, yeah sure. I mean, it is for the best... I guess.  
  
**LORELAI:** You don't sound so certain.  
  
_(Luke realizes that people are trying to listen to their conversation.)_  
  
**LUKE:** You know, maybe this isn't the best time to discuss this. How about after the town meeting tonight, you come over?  
  
**LORELAI:** _(Smiles flirtatiously)_ Sure... It'll give us a chance to umm... discuss things.  
  
_(Luke and Lorelai gaze at each other for a few moments, while everyone looks on in fascination.)_

* * *

_(Later that night. Lorelai is walking towards townhall. She spots Luke coming out of the diner.)_  
  
**LORELAI:** Hey stranger. Care to escort a lonely lady?  
  
**LUKE:** _(Grins)_ Where's Rory?  
  
**LORELAI:** Ahh... She decided to skip this one and hang out with Lane.  
  
_(Luke and Lorelai start walking together.)_  
  
**LUKE:** Is she okay?  
  
**LORELAI:** She will be... She just has a lot of craziness to deal with right now. But, she'll be fine... I'm here for her.  
  
**LUKE:** And, you know that I'm here for her too right?  
  
**LORELAI:** _(Smiles lovingly up at Luke)_ I know you are.  
  
_(The two are daringly close to reaching for each other's hand when they hear footsteps behind them. They spin around and see several townsfolk following them.)_  
  
**LUKE:** Ah, geeeeeeez!!!!!!! You all need to be medicated! The whole lot of you!  
  
**LORELAI:** _(Shakes her head)_ I now know what it must feel like to be J.LO. 

_(They all head to the town meeting.)_

* * *

**TAYLOR:** So, everyone in accordance with this year's Summer Fun Festival taking place three Sundays from now, say 'Aye'.  
  
_(CHORUS of 'Ayes' emerges from the crowd.)_  
  
**TAYLOR:** Good, now that we have that taken care of. We can move on to the next order of business. _(Looks down at his notes.)_  
  
_(Luke and Lorelai are sitting together in the back row, barely paying attention as Taylor starts rambling once again.)_  
  
**LORELAI:** _(Leans in towards Luke)_ You know, maybe we can make a run for it? Have a little make-out session before the whole town descends upon the diner for some post-town meeting grub.  
  
**LUKE:** _(Rolls his eyes at her high school tendencies)_ As tempting as that offer sounds, I have a feeling we wouldn't get out unnoticed.  
  
**LORELAI:** What do you mean?  
  
**LUKE:**_ (Points in front of him)_ Half the town is more preoccupied with the two of us than with anything Taylor is spouting.  
  
_(Lorelai looks up and sees several pairs of eyes honed in on her and Luke.)  
_  
**LORELAI:** _(Her voice is slightly raised)_ Well, this is just ridiculous!  
  
**TAYLOR:** Excuse me young lady? Are you mocking the town's need for a new tarp to cover the bridge? This is a very important need my dear... One can never underestimate the importance of a quality tarp!  
  
**LORELAI:** _(Stands up)_ No Taylor... I was not mocking the need for a new tarp. Although, I am questioning your obsession with said tarp. It seems a bit unhealthy. I was just commenting that it is absolutely ridiculous that people in this town can't seem to mind their own business!  
  
**BABETTE:** What are you talking about sugar?  
  
**PATTY:** Yes, dear, whatever in the world are you referring to?  
  
**LUKE:** _(Tries to tug Lorelai back in her seat)_ Lorelai, please sit down... This isn't the time or place for this.  
  
**LORELAI:** _(Sighs and sits down)_ Never mind everyone. It's been a long day.  
  
**PATTY:** _(Knowingly)_ No dear... If you have something on your mind, please share. What should us townsfolk keep our noses out of? Is there something in particular?  
  
**LORELAI:** Well, no... It's just..._ (Looks over at Luke and sighs) _No, it's nothing.  
  
**KIRK:** Are you sure?  
  
**LORELAI:** _(Frustrated)_ YES! I'm sure.  
  
_(Luke looks over at Lorelai and realizes that she wants to say something more, but is holding back. He gets up.)_  
  
**LUKE:** Well, I would like to say something.  
  
**TAYLOR:** What is wrong with everyone tonight? Can't we have a little order?  
  
**LUKE:** Shut up Taylor... I'm not done!  
  
**LORELAI:** _(Confused)_ Luke... what are you doing?  
  
**LUKE:**_ (Continues)_ Look, all of you just need to get a life. Okay? Yes, I know you've all been waiting for something to happen for years now. You've all probably got a pool going about this...  
  
**BABETTE:** _(With mock innocence)_ About what sugar?  
  
**LUKE:** Well, you can all just take your prying eyes and speculation elsewhere ok? Cuz, as of right this moment, there's nothing more to speculate about? Hear me? _(Takes Lorelai's hand, and pulls her up)_ We are not public property, nor are we open for discussion.  
  
**PATTY:** "We" honey? Who's "we"?  
  
**LUKE:** That would be Lorelai and I, okay? ... "WE", meaning Lorelai and I, are not open for discussion. We do not want to be followed around town, and we do not want to be stared at here, or in the diner, or anywhere else in this maniacal town, understand!  
  
**TAYLOR:** Lorelai... what do you have to say about this?  
  
**LORELAI:** _(In shock)_ I agree with Luke... We, uh, ... we, uh...  
  
_(Luke looks at her and realizes that she is, for once, at a loss for words.)_  
  
**LUKE:** Ah, what the hell...  
  
_(He suddenly pulls her close, and leans in, kissing her squarely and firmly on the mouth)_  
  
_(The crowd is suddenly quiet. All mouths are hanging agape, completely surprised that Luke Danes had committed a public display of affection... with Lorelai Gilmore no less!)_  
  
**LORELAI:** _(As she and Luke slowly pull apart, she smiles)_ Well, I guess that'll keep em quiet for a little while.  
  
**LUKE:** _(Nods his head)_ Maybe if we just keep on kissing I'll never have to hear Taylor rant ever again...  
  
**LORELAI:** _(Giggles)_ I think we should test that theory.  
  
_(They pull each other in for another long embrace.)_

__  
  
**THE END**


End file.
